The disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, more particularly, to the application of flow control devices to manage fluid flow into and out of a tubular body.
Without limiting the scope of the disclosure, its background will be described with reference to producing fluid from a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, as an example.
During the production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean well, it is desirable to substantially reduce or exclude the production of water produced from the well. For example, it may be desirable for the fluid produced from the well to have a relatively high proportion of hydrocarbons, and a relatively low proportion of water. In some cases, it is also desirable to restrict the production of hydrocarbon gas from a well.
In addition, where fluid is produced from a long interval of a formation penetrated by a wellbore, it is known that balancing the production of fluid along the interval can lead to reduced water and gas “coning,” and more controlled conformance, thereby increasing the proportion and overall quantity of oil produced from the interval. Inflow control devices (ICDs) have been used in the past to restrict flow of produced fluid through the ICDs for the purpose of balancing production along an interval. For example, in a long horizontal wellbore, fluid flow near the “heel” of the wellbore may be more restricted as compared to fluid flow near a “toe” of the wellbore, to counteract a horizontal well's tendency to produce at a higher flow rate at the “heel” of the well as compared to the “toe.”
However, after the onset of water or gas production in the well due to coning, it is sometimes desirable to reduce any flow restrictions created by the ICDs in order to maximize production. Thus, while ICDs are desirable for delaying the point when water or gas production begins, higher flow rates into the well may be needed after this point in time in order to extract any remaining hydrocarbons from the surrounding formation. Further, it may also be desirable to isolate the well from the surrounding formation without the need for physical intervention into the well, such as for setting particular tools in the well or for abandoning the well.